


In the Darkness of the Movie House

by IvyCpher



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: Kissing, Kissing during movies, M/M, Movie theater dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 00:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18648880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: When Jay had invited him out to the picture show that day, Nick thought it was so they could have a secret date of sorts and to catch the the new film that everyone was talking about; not so they could sneakily kiss and pray to God no one turned around and saw them.





	In the Darkness of the Movie House

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português europeu available: [Na Escuridão do Cinema](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18719089) by [Blankpires](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blankpires/pseuds/Blankpires)



When Jay had invited him out to the picture show that day, Nick thought it was so they could have a secret date of sorts and to catch the new film that everyone was talking about; not so they could sneakily kiss and pray to God no one turned around and saw them.

While the film,  _ A Bride's Play  _ played on the screen, Gatsby found more interest in placing kisses all over Nick. "Oh come on, Old Sport, no one will catch us." He whispered, kissing Nick's neck and taking ahold of his hand.

Nick who was still fairly interested in the movie, had tried resisting Jay's risqué advantages but now he knew that there was no stopping it. "Jay- please." He said quietly. He couldn't even hear the movie over his crazy heartbeat. "If we get caught-" When Jay still didn't stop, Nick leaned in and kissed them.

There in the darkened theater, they kissed. It was easily the most public and also most dangerous display of affection they had taken part in. And that both excited and terrified Nick. If they were caught- oh a list ten miles long of horrible things could happen. But for right now, well they weren't caught. They were just a couple in the movies enjoying themselves.

When Nick pulled away from Gatsby, they were both breathing quietly and straining their eyes in the dark to look at each other.

"You don't seem very eager for me to stop now," Gatsby grinned, he brought Nick's hand up to his mouth and kissed his knuckle.

"Jay Gatsby, you're an absolute fool sometimes, I just hope you know that." Nick sighed, but he was smiling.

"I love you too, darling." Gatsby pressed another quick kiss to Nick's cheek.

Nick rolled his eyes and quickly looked at all the seats below them, everyone was still immersed in the film, unaware of them. "I love you, Jay, but you've got to be more careful." He put his hand to Jay's cheek. "We both do."

Jay kissed the inside of Nick's hand and sighed softly, "We're already putting ourselves at risk just by being together, so what's wrong with pushing the envelope a bit more? I love you, Nick, more than I've loved any other and.. well I want to love you like I would love anyone else."

Nick could feel a blush growing in his cheeks, "I know, I know. And you can love me however you want back at home. I swear on it. When the film ends we can hop in the car and go home and love each other."

"That sounds perfect, Old Sport."

And so, slowly, the pair situated themselves back so that they were facing the screen. If anyone looked at them now, they would only see some men watching a movie, nothing else.

As the movie played on, Nick and Jay both were lost in their own minds of going home and the things they would do together.


End file.
